


Servile

by ClothesBeam



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, fem!Masamune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Masamune, head of the Date clan, requires an heir but is not inclined to lose any of her power to marriage. I, Katakura Kojuro, vow to support my lady no matter her need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servile

“Well Lady Masamune, I do hope you will look favourably upon my offer,” the sleaze ball adds before he stands and leaves the room. Masamune glances at me, amusement shining in her left eye.

  
I offer a one-shouldered shrug as we listen to his footsteps fade. After counting off five seconds using her fingers in an overly dramatic fashion, she bursts out laughing. “Yeah… no…” she manages say amidst her mirth.

  
She gets out of her formal sitting position and lies back on the tatami. Now she is relaxing into her true self.

  
“Why does everyone want to take things from me, Kojuro? I’m not some fucking trophy wife.”

  
“I don’t understand it either, Lady Masamune,” I reply softly. “Perhaps they just do not know you as well as they should before asking.”

  
She glances over at me, a grin spreading across her face. “You’re right, let ‘em know I’m never seeing a suitor again.”

  
“But Lady Masamune, what are you going to do about an heir? When the time comes for you to pass on, you need to leave Oshu in the hands of someone worthy…”

  
“Hmm,” she replies, rolling forward onto her feet. “I guess you’re right." She begins to wander around the room. "Now is as good a time as any to have a kid. Can’t see the peace being disrupted any time soon.” She stops her meandering in front of me. I look up from my kneeling position. She grabs my chin and turns my head to the side. “But to have a kid out of wedlock without dishonouring someone else’s wife… Sounds impossible Kojuro.”

  
“But you’re a ruler, not a lady from the red-light district. It would be an honour to father the next Date.” I look away as she tilts her head and stares at me even more intensely. Perhaps that was too much.

  
“I don’t know about that,” she replies, and releases me before wandering away again.

  
When I find my eyes are focused on the attractive shape her backside makes in her masculine meeting clothes, I quickly focus on the tatami instead.

  
“Well whatever, I’ll worry about it later. There’s still so much I have to do today.” She turns to face me before taking a seat at her desk. “How does all this paperwork build up after a period of conquest?” She sends a pout my way and I find myself trying not to laugh.

  
“Everyone is too busy fighting to worry about administration,” I answer. “I’ll see our ‘guest’ out, shall I?”

  
“Yeah, and make sure he doesn’t come back. What a creep.”

  
///

  
It has been two days since that man’s proposal. I have just finished my work on the farm for the day and am eating one of the village ladies’ delectable cooking for dinner, when a messenger arrives. I am being called to my lady's rooms.

  
It isn’t an emergency, and I am in no state to see her, so I quickly wash off and get changed into something more appropriate before going. When I finally arrive, her door is open and her futon is out.

  
“Took your time, Kojuro,” she comments. There is no malice in her voice.

  
“I apologise my lady, I had just finished working the farm so…” I trail off when she nods her understanding.

  
“Kojuro, I’ve been thinking about what you said. About my heir,” she clarifies. “I think that after the next few years, we won’t see peace like this again. Plus, I could die in the next war for all I know.”

  
“Please don’t say such things lest they come true,” I mutter, unable to ignore the superstitious significance. I can’t take chances when it comes to my liege.

  
“Nonetheless, I need to get pregnant now. But I obviously don’t have a suitable partner yet.” She approaches me slowly, and I suddenly feel like her enemies on the battlefield must: prey. “And that’s where you come in, my dearest right eye, one I trust most,” she grins a bit after this corny speech, but I am touched by the sentiment anyway.

  
Her hands rest on my chest and I glance away, back stiffening. “I am not worthy of you…”

  
She sighs as if she had been expecting this response. “Are we going to run around in circles all night, or should I just order you into my bed to save time?”

  
“My lady, please, there are plenty of retainers who would make a more suitable partner than I.”

  
She rolls her eye in response and points at the futon. “Now, Katakura Kojuro. You know I’m not afraid to just take what I want, so you don’t have to do anything other than get hard and release properly. You don’t have any problems with that, right?” She is legitimately concerned all of a sudden. Perhaps she has misinterpreted my refusal as an attempt to save face. After all, even though I am married, I have only fathered one child to date.

  
“That is not the problem my lady… As you command,” I add when she continues to stare at me expectantly. I feel awfully awkward as I walk over to the futon. I stand on it for a moment, unsure of what to actually do, before deciding to sit down.

  
She sits in front of me and gets straight to work on untying my obi. She has that look on her face when she’s chasing something she wants. She parts my clothes and I suddenly feel horribly exposed.

  
“My lady… I can’t,” I murmur before she can grab me and embarrass us both. “Not like this…”

  
She looks up into my eyes and sighs before shedding the light robe she usually sleeps in. I blush at the sight of her body brazenly bared before me; my own wife is far too shy for such behaviour. Automatically I notice I’m staring and look away.

  
Masamune growls in frustration. “Fuck’s sake Kojuro, I know I’m not the most attractive woman in the world but can’t you at least pretend? I need to get wet before we can do anything, you know.”

  
If only she knew how much I admire her, how much I wish I was in a position to propose and be her right eye at the same time, even how much I shamefully lust after her. But a partner is not what she seeks, and I could never take her as a concubine in any sense. She wants a child, and I am in a position to give her that much. But as long as she thinks I’m just pretending…

  
“I apologise, Lady Masamune, I was just trying to protect your honour.” Her face softens at these words and I lean in to place my lips against her cheek, ear lobe, jugular. “My lady may not be typically beautiful, but do not make the mistake of thinking that makes you unattractive.”

  
She snickers, but I can see the slight flush in her face and feel the enthusiasm in her reciprocation. “I didn’t know you had a silver tongue in there.”

  
“My tongue can be used for more than just forming pretty words,” I reply before I can think about how stupid it sounds. Lady Masamune, on the other hand, is pressing herself into my touch now. Already we are a far cry from our awkward beginning.

  
“Want to… elaborate?”

  
“If my lady would kindly lie on her back and open her legs to me, I would be most honoured to,” I murmur in her ear. She tugs on my nipples one last time, drawing a soft gasp from me, before complying with my suggestion.

  
I try not to think about the differences between my lady and my wife. I try not to think about how this will all disappear once she gets what she really wants. No, my lady has the right to use me in any way she sees fit.

  
I kiss the inside of her thighs, showering her with my admiration and devotion, part of me hoping she will just assume I’m good at acting. The rest of me is thinking about how I want more. It’s also actively trying to avoid the dynamics of my relationship with the child we could make.

  
I kiss and touch everywhere I can reach without delving into her vagina. This could be the only chance I would get to do so. She huffs and pants delightfully beneath me, and a hand soon pushes down on my head. “Don’t tease me any more.”

  
I heed her warning and begin massaging her labia while lightly flicking my tongue over her clitoris. The smell is intoxicating and the taste sharp, yet oh so perfect. Every shudder, and each little moan, is a glorious achievement.

  
Eventually she digs her hand into my hair and pulls. The pain in my scalp throbs in time with my erection. “I told you to stop teasing me, damn it. Put it in already!”

  
Of course, the whole point of the exercise. I have to remind myself that my seed is all she is ever going to want from me. “Very well, my lady.”

  
I dip my finger inside her and thoroughly slick her entrance so that things will be as comfortable as possible. At last I allow myself to sink my aching cock inside her and, after all the build-up, the bliss is amazing. But I force myself to hold back my release and give her what her tight hole is clearly indicating she wants.

  
I’m rougher than I’ve ever been with my wife, but Lady Masamune encourages me at every turn. I still feel a need to hold back and avoid hurting her; I could never forgive myself for hurting anyone sexually, let alone my very reason for being. But she soon becomes impatient and forces me onto my back.

  
I watch her hover over me as she impales herself on my cock as fast and hard as she can. It is completely rough and completely hot, and I feel myself losing grip as the seconds pass. “C’mon Kojuro,” she murmurs, “let go.”

  
I snap at this statement and start coming inside her as she continues to move and pleasure herself with my softening cock.

  
“Yeah, that’s it,” she cries out, softly so as not to be overheard. “Give me what I need.”

  
I am immediately flooded with shame and disappointment. Her words are a harsh reminder of why she has any interest in me to begin with. I tell myself I have served her well and done my job commendably.

  
I answer myself with distaste.

  
There is a wet noise as we part, and my lady sits back. “I’m so close,” she pants. I lean over to help her finish properly, and I'm back on my knees before her.

  
///

  
As she reclines on the futon, I think that I have never seen my lady with such a content smile. “That was amazing, Kojuro,” she murmurs. Any pride her praise might have given me is abolished when she starts rubbing her stomach, reminding me exactly why she called on me this night.

  
“I am glad you enjoyed it, my lady,” I reply with a neutral tone. I finish getting dressed and turn to leave the room.

  
“Wait Kojuro,” she calls before I can take so much as a step toward the door. “Stay with me tonight.”

  
I turn to her with question in my eyes and a glimmer of hope in my heart. No matter how realistic I try to be, I cannot extinguish it. I nod and turn around, crawling under the covers of her futon.

  
She flings an arm and a leg over me as soon as I am in, and rests her head against my chest. “Sleep well.”

  
“Good night, Lady Masamune.”


End file.
